


Tea and Coffee

by seleniticexplorer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: In a moment of quiet during the events of Mass Effect 3, Liara takes comfort in the company of an old friend.





	Tea and Coffee

The Normandy’s kitchen was bathed in a soft yellow glow and the hum of the ship’s inner workings broke the silence with comfortingly familiar white-noise. Even the medical bay was dark at this hour. Most of the crew had gone to their quarters to recover from their last, grueling mission and the ship felt oddly hollow in their absence.

Normally, Liara enjoyed moments of quiet, but the hush that had fallen over the ship was weighted with uncertainty and exhaustion. She cupped her mug of tea in both hands, her gaze fixed on the middle-distance. It was a small comfort, but the warmth and gentle fragrance of the tea soothed her. Something about its scent reminded her of a simpler time: the earthy smell of Prothean dig-sites, the subtle perfumes of Thessian gardens.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one left alive on this ship.”

Liara looked up to see Garrus limping stiffly toward her. He was wearing a weary smirk and carrying an empty thermos.

“Is there any coffee left?”

A small smile tugged at Liara’s lips at the sight of her old friend and she nodded toward the stove. “Lieutenant Vega made some earlier… But I don’t think drinking it will help you sleep, Garrus.”

Chuckling, Garrus shuffled to the stove and poured the remaining coffee in the pot into his thermos. “Not sure sleep is worth it at this point tonight. I’ll get some rest when everyone else is up and at ‘em again.”

“I might do the same,” Liara shook her head. She paused a moment, reflecting, then turned her thoughts sluggishly to lighter matters. “How are you and Tali doing?”

Garrus took a moment to sip back a hearty draught of coffee before replying. “We’re hanging in there. Saving the galaxy is one hell of a job but at least we have each other, you know?”

Liara nodded, smiling softly. “You seem very happy together.”

A smirk crossed Garrus’ avian features again, but it was gentler - tender. “When this is all over, I’m going to build her the best damn house this turian can muster on Rannoch.”

Liara’s heart ached. She could hear the hope in Garrus’ voice, although she knew he felt the same worry about their chances against the Reapers that weighed on her own soul. “I can’t wait to visit you there. I expect to be invited to the wedding, you know,” she teased gently, nudging him with her shoulder. 

The Normandy continued its swift voyage through the void while turian and asari talked and reminisced about the old days. It was only hours later, when the first crew members began to stir, that Liara and Garrus bid each other farewell. Liara retired to her quarters to sleep at last, a tired but determined smile on her lips. When Shepard called, she would be ready, but for now, she took comfort knowing that even in these dark times, there were moments of serenity.


End file.
